Kiss with a fist
by DontLetTheBugsBite
Summary: They were like boxers in a ring, these two- fighting with words until only their bloodied prides were left, aiming for the weak spots, always. But in the end, the boxers leave the ring, the lights go out and everything was just for show.


Georgina watched as Blair sauntered in her direction with an infuriating smirk painted on her pink lips. She felt a bitter taste fill her mouth when she saw the man hanging at her arm like a well won prize. He would have looked like a girl's dad's dream, with his perfectly groomed hair and impeccably adjusted clothing, if it were not for the mischievous expression that seemed to be permanently glued to his face. Chuck Bass.

"Waldorf," she greeted condescendingly, forcing her features in an expression that matched the brunette's, "I would never have thought you so desperate as to pick up my left overs."

Blair obviously noticed her not-so-subtle-glance toward the man who was waiting for her a few feet behind them and she visibly struggled to maintain her composure.

"Well, you haven't left me much of a choice, Georgie. It seems that your bedroom is one of the most visited places in NYC."

Georgina almost physically felt the blow. She refused to let her smile fall, though she did notice how Blair's lips seemed to stretch wider. God, she hated her.

"Probably right after your man's very own bed, Blair. He does have quite the reputation, as I'm sure you know."

That one was easy, so easy that Georgina was genuinely surprised at how affected it seemed to have left Blair. Such an unhealthy joy spread through her at seeing Blair's face crumble, that she would not have regretted it even if she wanted to. The other girl was glaring daggers at her, and Georgina knew she had won Round 1. The civil pretence was dropped.

G hurried to speak before Blair could. Being the one to deliver the first blow was always a definite advantage. Plus, there was something in Blair's eyes she could not quite ignore. Surely she had not already-

"Oh _my_, I can't believe it!" Georgina felt a distinct discomfort at the idea, but she pushed it aside and let her voice drip with mockery instead, "You _fell_ for him, someone that could never love you back."

The way Blair looked away for the briefest of seconds was answer enough, and Georgie felt a sour anger fill her veins. The infamous Bass heir had officially just signed his name on her black _black_ list.

"That's rich coming from you, don't you think? _Unrequited _is like your life story."

"Oh, _please._ You and me both, B. Your own mother never loved you back, and don't get me started on your dearest best friend Serena. We both know it was always a one way kind of thing."

"Serena still chose _me_ over you, and you should really quit being this jealous. Chuck isn't sparing you a glance."

"I must be lacking the love handles. Obviously if that's what he's looking for in a woman, there's no better than you, honest." Georgina gave Blair a once over to further her point, and hoped the brunette would not notice how her glaze had unintentionally lingered on her endless legs.

Blair gaped at her for a few seconds, clearly not having expected it.

"You are _such_ a bitch, Sparks. No wonder you can't stand yourself sober."

_Low blow_.

Georgina narrowed her eyes and wished she could contradict her. She wished she could reach out and slap her across the face. She wished she could kiss her. She wished she could be someone else and start over. And at the same time she did not.

So she remained unmoving, having lost this battle but not the war, and watched as Blair walked away from her with Chuck by her side. Watched as his undeserving hand landed on her slim waist, and hoped against hope that Blair would look back- give her even the tiniest of signs that would make Georgina feel even a little bit less pathetic for _hoping._

She did not.

Georgina knew that the way her stomach twisted was bad news. And like she always did when she was confused, or in a foul situation, or just _hurt,_ Georgina stuck to her guns and turned into full bitch mode. And what better way to take revenge than to spread rumours? Finding Gossip Girl in her contacts was an easy feat, force of habit, and the appropriate lie came to her a easily as breathing. Lies, lies, lies- Georgina's most faithful friends, she mused, always there to help her when in need.

_Blair Waldorf is pregnant. _

Send.

That would surely be enough to send Bass running. He was as scared of anything commitment worthy as she was, and she just knew he would always trust Gossip Girl- and his insatiable sex drive- rather than Blair, who was known for being almost as good a liar as she was.

Georgina was full on grining as she made her way to the nearest coffee shop for a well deserved, low fat treat. She was completely overjoyed over the pain her arch enemy would soon be suffering at her skilled hands, and no matter how much she denied it, it also had everything to do with the fact that Chuck _fucking _Bass was now as out of the picture as he could be, and that his hands were not going to be anywear near Blair's waist, anytime soon- if she had any say in it.

Because, _yes_, Georgina was nothing short of a selfish bitch, and if she could not have Blair, then she was hell-bent on making sure that no one else could.

...

**I just feel like Georgina is totally underrated, so here's a little one shot in that HBIC's honour. Feel free to comment as you please, and constructive criticism is always welcome :)**


End file.
